


【网王/不二生贺】

by Grace_mints



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 白不二；幸不二
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_mints/pseuds/Grace_mints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>幸村拉上白石一块儿拴住不二的心的剧情_(:з」∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	【网王/不二生贺】

**Author's Note:**

> 植物组大法好~  
> 三角关系呢:-D

“嗯，手塚，那就这样了，bye~”不二微笑着挂断通讯。  
手指插在U17红色制服外套的口袋里，抬头看到天色已晚，于是背着网球包慢慢走回宿舍。  
啊……好像都睡了呢。  
走廊上的灯光已经暗下来了，不二试着拧动自己的寝室门把手结果它纹丝不动，感到有些苦恼。  
平时都不会太晚回寝室，今天是个例外，久未联系的在德国网坛征战的手塚打电话来了解曾经一帮部员们的近况——好像他还是那个尽心负责的青学部长。  
不二转过身在微光下翻找着网球包里的钥匙，猝不及防被身后一双手猛地用力扯进不知什么时候悄然开启的房门之内。  
什么情况——  
事发太过突然，不二有一段时间的思维定格，等到他回过神来，意识到自己仰躺在地板上——铺了柔软地毯没有受到一点伤害。他的眼睛被冰凉柔滑的布料蒙住，有一只手从他被蒙住的眼睛开始一路向下游移。  
“精市……？”想到可能是自己的恋人，他试探地问道。  
没有回答他。  
短袖训练服被撩高到胸口以上，空气中残存冬日冰凉的气息掠过赤裸的皮肤，不二猝不及防地战栗了一下。  
“很快就会热起来的，周助……”是幸村的声音，语气里带了些不知缘由的诡谲。  
“怎么……在宿舍里……藏琳……”幸村手指撩拨欲望的动作太过娴熟，不二没几下就只能丢盔弃甲地任由作为，只是还记着场合的不妥当，断断续续地提醒道。  
“那种事情周助你就不用担心了——”幸村靠近不二的面庞，温热的吐息拂在不二的脖颈处，声线缠绵却无来由地让不二本能地瑟缩。  
缠绕着粗糙绷带的手指抚上不二线条流畅优美的小腿，与之同时响起另一个不二再熟悉不过的声音：“我是共犯，而且心甘情愿。”  
不二蒙在绸带下的眼眸陡然睁大到极致。  
——……藏琳！  
那一瞬间不二的脑海里一片空白。  
国三毕业的那年冬天各校网球部或全体或个别受邀进入U17训练，从那时起白石就与同宿舍的幸村和不二相处得颇为投机。  
他们三人有着相似的对植物的爱好，而其中白石与不二曾有一场比赛，幸村与不二又有十分契合的观念——  
植物组三人之间的感情日渐变得坚不可摧。  
起初还只是少年间惺惺相惜的友情，然而随着年岁渐长，对某个相同的人的友情变质成为禁忌的爱意。  
正当白石还在踌躇不前苦苦压抑自己感情的时候，幸村率先跨出了一步，正式向不二表达了自己的心意，并且成功地让不二接受了他。  
心存顾忌的白石自叹比不上幸村的雷厉风行，而又无论如何都不能放下对不二的感情，便只能看着幸村不二两人亲密无间的日常生活。  
他不能放弃，也不想放弃，所以只能备受煎熬。  
直到这一天。  
幸村眼见得不二与手塚相谈甚欢，近乎于病态的控制欲盖过了理智，促使他对白石发出了邀请。  
“单单我一个比不上手塚国光在不二心中的分量。”幸村单手撑着下颌漫不经心地说道，“所以……”  
白石对上幸村蓝紫色的眼眸，他的眼眸深处翻涌的是某种危险的情绪。  
这是一个机会，白石这样想着。  
于是他应允下幸村的邀请，向着自己在意的不二伸出了手。  
——我和幸村无论哪个人单独在你面前都无法比得上一个手塚国光啊。既然如此，我们只能用数量上的优势将你的心桎梏在这里了。  
白石俯下身，握住不二由于惊骇而抬起的右手，轻轻把嘴唇印在他的手背：“我知道你不讨厌我的，周助……”语气中的情意浓烈令人无法忽视。  
不二即使是有再坚定的意志，也很难狠下心拒绝不再掩饰自己心意的白石——  
更何况，他不是没有动过心。  
嘴唇上熟悉的亲吻辗转深入，灵活的动作勾起他条件反射的迎合。  
几乎是同时，炙热的温度贴在不二敏感的腰侧，轻柔舔舐的痒与尖利牙齿把握适当力度咬合的痛混合在一起，蒸腾成愈烧愈烈的火焰在四肢百骸灼烧不熄。  
意识模糊不清，却还分的出谁是谁。  
幸村的手掌划过凹陷的脊线下滑到衣料遮蔽的隐秘所在，一根手指蘸着润滑剂刺入狭窄的后穴。不二紧紧皱着眉，忍受着干涩紧闭的穴口在幸村的力道下被强行打开的刺痛，修长手指推入直到深处最敏感的一点，紧接着，用力摁下——  
如同电击一般的快感来势汹汹，不二的唇角溢出黏腻的呻吟，尾音微微上扬好像细弱羽毛却能准确勾到人心底最痒的地方。欲望半挺，熟稔于欢爱的身体一经撩拨就给出了最诚实的反应。  
手指的抽送变本加厉，模拟着交合的动作有规律地深入浅出，幸村嘴角噙着一点笑意看着不二敏感的身体整个儿晕染成莹润的粉，在床头台灯的光照下泛着玉石般的光泽。  
在不二腰侧以及胸口的肌肤上，层层叠叠着深浅不一的玫瑰色吻痕，始作俑者白石似乎还嫌不够尽兴，灵活的舌尖一路逡巡停留在不二精致的锁骨继续吮吻，细微的水声在安静的宿舍里尤为明显，与不二强压的呻吟声交缠更显得色气万分。  
唇与唇之间绵延细细银丝，幸村恋恋不舍地结束了这个长时间的吻，深入不二后穴开拓的手指已经加到了三根。他眼尾向着白石一勾，目光向下瞥到后者已经再压不住的欲望，眼里满是促狭笑意。  
白石受到幸村的调侃也不是一次两次了，早已经锻炼出刀枪不入的防御力。他知道幸村基本已经完成了前期的准备工序，两人对于先后次序也已经有了共同的默契。  
没有什么交流，幸村抽出手指，紧接着白石就沿着开拓过的通道长驱直入到最深处——那一瞬间不二的后穴反射性地绞紧，温软湿滑的内壁与白石的欲望紧密契合，他好容易才堪堪忍住了想要释放的欲望。  
幸村没看到白石的笑话，故意露出明显的失望神色：“我还以为白石是第一次来着~看来耐力还不错？”  
“让你失望了真是不好意思啊，幸村。”白石遵循了最原始的本能，他双手牢牢掐着不二的腰，一次又一次地冲撞到最敏感的那一点，每一次都能使得不二不由自主发出呻吟。  
幸村解下了不二眼睛上蒙着的缎带，那双常年掩藏在微笑之后的冰蓝色凤眸此时半睁半阖，氤氲的水光更添几分勾人意味。  
“周助……”仿佛被蛊惑一般，白石叹息着低头去吻不二的眼睛，后者顺从地闭眼，手指捧住他的脸颊。  
这是接受的讯号。  
付出多年的感情有了回应，白石感受到从未有过的满足，一瞬间仿佛有万千星辉在他的眼前绽放开来。  
他埋在不二体内释放出欲望。  
与此同时，不二失控地叫出声，微微颤抖着达到了高/潮。  
白石与幸村交换了位置，退出时带出些许白液，或滴落于地毯上或沿着不二的腿根一路下滑。  
幸村拿起之前蒙眼的缎带，慢条斯理地在不二尚处于休憩状态的欲望根部打了个结，捂住他吐露抗议的嘴唇，狠狠地撞入不二身体的最深处。  
——膝盖……感觉离肩膀好近啊……  
“精市……”不二发出含糊的声音，他的双腿被高高挂起在幸村的臂弯里，自尾椎以下完全没有沾地，仅仅靠脊背勉强维持着自己身体不被撞得向后滑十分吃力。  
白石看着十分不忍，他以眼神示意幸村躺下，然后托着不二的肩胛一使劲让他直起身，成了双腿分开跪坐在幸村身上的姿势。  
“唔啊……太深了……精市…精市……”不二能清晰地感觉到幸村的欲望随着姿势的变化更加深入，恍惚有被死死钉在上面无法脱离的错觉。  
蒸腾的热度在接触的身体部分逐渐传递，心跳声如擂鼓般在耳边响彻，手指触及白石的欲望同样有着灼热的侵略气息。  
“唔嗯……要到了……”一波波愈演愈烈的快感自后穴传遍全身，然而苦于被压制的欲望得不到纾解，不二难受地几乎要落泪，“精市……藏琳……你……唔……”  
“周助，告诉我，我是谁？”幸村揽住不二的腰压低他的身体，在他的耳畔轻轻地问道。  
“嗯……精市……精市……”不二敏感的耳后被温热吐息一激迅速晕染开如血的红。  
“还有我，周助。”白石伏在不二的颈侧声线暗哑，一根手指悄无声息地探入交合的空隙里戳刺，“我是谁？”  
“藏琳…唔唔……让我……”不二水雾茫茫的眼眸开开阖阖，没有焦距。  
束缚的绸带被猛然抽离，积攒的快感刹那间再压抑不住，毫无保留地喷薄而出。  
白石常年握拍的手掌有薄薄的茧子，略显粗糙的指腹在不二身体之中每随意动弹一次都算得上极大的刺激——他的手指缓慢而坚定地撑开已经吞吐艰难的穴口，俊秀面庞因极力忍耐而微微透出焦虑之色。  
轻搂住不二的腰，幸村一下一下地安抚他因过度紧张而绷紧的身体：“放松点周助，白石不会伤到你。”  
不二半侧转头与白石目光相接，察觉了后者的克制，潋滟的冰蓝眼眸波动了一下，没有说什么，只是凑上去吻了白石的脸颊。  
心剧烈地跳动，白石将自己的欲望一寸寸推送进不二的身体。  
——啊啊，就是这个人，不二周助。  
“我……爱着你。”白石诚实地吐露出最简单却也最难出口的话语。  
“少有地被你抢先一次啊，白石。”幸村轻笑，同时突然发力把白石压到了最底下，途中小心地揽着不二保护他不被波及。  
突如其来的位置变化使白石吓了一跳，但马上他意识到这样其实也不错。  
两人以不同的节奏开始了新一轮的欢爱，不二尚未彻底清醒的神志被再一次拖入欲望的深海。  
……  
漫漫长夜也终有过去之时，草草清理完毕的三人回到各自的床榻上安然入眠。  
他们三人之间的纠缠尚未结束，在将来或许还会面临重重困难。  
然而这份感情想必不会轻易被放弃吧。


End file.
